Just Lucky
by BSwifty1997
Summary: Greer surprises Brenna at April's party, and she has a gift. First chapter set around episode 7. Greer/Brenna pairing. All three chapters compleated.
1. Chapter 1

**So I really, really love the Brenna/Greer pairing from chasing life, but I really disliked Keiran and I couldn't get this idea out of my head..**

**This is set during the office party for April because of her byline(?).. in episode 7.**

**For this story Brenna caught Ford and Keiran together like a month earlier, by which point Brenna already liked Greer, and they are together now..**

**I hope you guys like it. :D**

* * *

The office party seemed to be going well and Brenna was sat with her sister April, as well as Beth and a few other people, enjoying a game of never have I ever. Whilst everyone else was watching and listening enjoying each others company.

"Okay, okay, my turn. Never have I ever been attracted to someone of the same sex".

Brenna looked around and saw the woman next to her and Beth lifting their drinks, slowly she shyly sipped from her mug.

"Woah Brenna?" gasped April before being cut off by an exited Beth who squealed.

"I knew it!"

April turned, "What do you mean you knew it?"

Beth grinned, "Do you wanna tell her or should I?"

By this point Brenna was sporting a blush and was aware of everyone's eyes on her, including her mother. "Guys, shut up".

"This girl from her school I met her she's adorable."

"What about Keiran?", April asked.

Brenna let out a sigh, hoping her blush would disappear. "I caught him with Ford about a month ago".

"Aww, Brenna", April said as she patted Brenna's knee.

"It's fine", Brenna said with a small smile. "By the time that I caught them, I was already gonna end things, I already liked Greer. We've been dating for a few weeks and.." she led off sporting a blush again.

"and.." April said with a small smile, hoping to get more out of her sister.

"..and I really think I'm falling in love with her.. "she said, unable to stop her smile. "She makes everything feel okay, she makes me happy and every time she smiles, It feels like my hearts about to stop. She's just..", Brenna stopped to look around. Everyone was smiling. She looked into her sisters eyes before she continued. "She's just Greer".

April was about to reply but a voice cut through.

"Nice to know".

Everyone turned to the voice and Brenna gasped "Greer.."

"Hi" she said whilst smiling. She couldn't help but gasp over exaggeratedly "Wow, is that a smile Brenna Carver?".

"No" Brenna said playfully.

"Oh I forgot", Greer chuckled. "Your imitating me". Everyone was smiling at the two happy teenagers, loving the banter.

Greer looked around, "I hope I'm not interrupting, I'm actually here to see April".

"No it's fine." said April standing up before offering her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you", smiled Greer, shaking the offered hand.

"You too" said April. "What can I do for you?"

Greer took an envelope out of her bag, and gave it too April. "This is for you."

Everyone was looking with curious eyes. April looked confused. She opened the letter and read what was inside. She was confused. She looked up at Greer who was now standing with her arm over Brenna shoulder, who had lifted her hand to hold Greer's, their fingers intertwined.

"What is this? I don't understand?"

Greer took a deep breath before kissing Brenna's temple.

"That is.. a week ago I held Breena in my arms for hours whilst she cried, because the fact that she wasn't a match utterly devastated her. The next day I went to the hospital and had my self tested."

Multiple people in the room gasped, in awe of the fact that Greer would even do that for someone she hadn't met yet. Tears were gathering in Brenna's eyes, as well as Beth and April's.

Greer continued with a small smile, "That says, that I'm a match. And if you'll let me, I'd like to give you my bone marrow. I already have my parents signed permission".

April had tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words would come. Shaking her head in awe she looked to Greer unable to even express her feelings. She enveloped Greer in a hug, she leaned back but didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything" Greer said with a small smile. "Except maybe yes?, she asked with a hopeful smile.

April who still couldn't speak just nodded before hugging Greer again.

Once they separated, Sara then hugged Greer before hugging her daughter.

Greer looked to Brenna who finally let the tears in her eyes fall. She stepped forward and wiped Breena's tears away.

Brenna gave Greer a small kiss before leaning her forehead against Greer's. "You're amazing", she whispered.

Greer shook her head with a smile, "No, just extremely lucky".

* * *

**Hope that was okay. I know it was short but let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the guest who corrected me on how to spell Keiran. This is sort of a tiny continuation on the first chapter. It's placed about a week after the office party. Hope you like it :) Sorry for any mistakes.. I really don't know anything about hospital procedures.**

* * *

Greer sat nervously and anxious in her seat, she was at the hospital ready to donate her bone marrow, already having changed into her gown, she was left with her thoughts as the doctor was organising her paperwork. She was a little scared, having read up on the small procedure online and she really didn't deal well with pain. She was distracted from her thoughts by the doctor entering.

"Why don't you lie down?" he smiled gently.

She did as asked and just hoped she didn't start crying.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone here?" he asked.

She shook her head, murmuring okay when he told her this would hurt slightly. Tears instantly spring to her eyes as the needle entered and she instantly wished that she'd told Brenna she was here. When the procedure was over the doctor offered her a tissue and an apologetic smile.

"For what it's worth, I think it's really brave what you're doing".

She couldn't help but smile, "thank you". With that he left her to get changed.

* * *

Everyone was sat in the living room, enjoying time together as a family. Brenna couldn't help but smile, her mom and her grandma on the couch to her left, her uncle on the armchair next to them, and her sister and Beth on the couch opposite her. She occupied the last remaining couch, looking briefly to the empty space next to her, wishing her girlfriend were here. She was brought out of her thoughts at her uncle mentioning the girl in question.

"What?!" she practically bellowed.

Everyone turned to her but she just looked at her uncle who slowly repeated his sentence.

"I heard from a colleague that Greer donated her bone marrow today", he said slowly, as if unsure of himself.

Brenna's head snapped to April who looked equally as worried. Beth caught the look and immediately set out to find out what it meant.

"What was that look?"

Brenna looked at Beth briefly before explaining. "It's just.. she didn't say anything to me, and I wanted to be there for her.." she sighed cutting herself off. April continued talking for her sister.

"Yeah and the procedure, even though it's short. It hurts a lot. I barely made it through it and Brenna was with me". Everyone instantly worried, and got lost in thought about the girl, jumping when the doorbell rang.

"I got it", said Beth jumping up to answer the door, returning a second later with a red eyed Greer.

Brenna instantly jumped up to hug her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around the girl who stole her heart she couldn't help but feel sad when Greer clung to her, tucking her head into her neck. Brenna kissed the side of her head speaking whilst still holding onto her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going in today? I would've been there to support you", she said softly.

Greer pulled back and gently pushed Brenna towards her seat, silently asking her to lie down, which she did. Greer instantly squeezed in between her and the back of the couch, snuggling her head into her neck and her arm over her waist. Brenna instantly wrapped her arms around Greer.

"You were so exited to spend the day with your family, you've been happy I didn't want to disrupt you", Greer whispered.

Everyone in the room practically fell in love with Greer in that moment, if they hadn't already, instantly realising how perfect Greer was for Brenna. April decided to speak, "You're family too Greer, everyone would be blind if they tried to say that you and Brenna aren't perfect for each other, we wouldn't have minded, not one bit. I know how much the procedure hurts too, we would have been there".

"Sorry", murmured Greer as she cuddled further into her girlfriend. Brenna shook her head and kissed Greer's forehead. "Don't be".

"Is that Brenna's jumper?" asked Beth, bringing attention to what Greer as wearing. Brenna smiled softly.

"Yeah..", Greer mumbled sleepily before yawning. "Brenna makes me feel safe, and with my parent away, since she cant stay with me every night, she gave me it to make me feel better when I'm lonely".

Brenna blushed when Beth and April 'awwed'. Everyone was shocked however when Brenna didn't mutter 'shut up' like they expected her to, so they just watched in awe of the conversation that happened before them.

Greer yawned again as she tried to stay awake. She smiled softly when Brenna kissed her forehead again. "Go to sleep", she whispered softly. Greer whimpered.

"I'll be here when you wake up, and I promise I'll hold you all night", Brenna whispered, very aware everyone was listening.

Grenna moved her hand up to hold Brenna's cheek and moved her head slightly to kiss her jawline before tucking her head back into her girlfriends neck, leaving her hand where it was. "I love you", she whispered.

Brenna smiled softly bringing up her hand to hold Greer's, "I love you too".

One by one the adults stood whispering goodnight before filing out of the room, April returned holding a blanket, draping it over her baby sister and her sister's girlfriend.

"Thank you", Brenna whispered before looking at the girl asleep in her arms. April smiled, "You're welcome". She smiled looking at the both of them before going off to bed.

Brenna was just about to drift off before she heard Greer whisper, "I'm really lucky to have someone as amazing as you love me".

Brenna shook her head and softly kissed the girls hand that was resting by her jawline. "No.." she whispered. "I'm the lucky one".

* * *

**Well I hope that was okay :D. By the way, the jumper in question is the one we saw with the cat on that Brenna wore when she went to stay with April in the hospital.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this takes place after Greer's parents enforce the girls not seeing each other, and the whole Brenna caught breaking in thing that happened. There's probably a bunch of mistakes, and I don't know how colleges' in America work, or estate agences, so.. plus i havent slept in almost 3 days.**

**Never the less I hope you like this :)**

* * *

It had been a long two weeks, and Greer had barely slept, anyone could see this from a mile away, well not really a mile but the saying is clear. She had bags under her eyes and the usual light in her eyes were dim. To a regular person, stranger or friend, it was clear she was hurting and ready for the day to be over. Everyone at the table saw this and as the college board members glanced at each other, they recognized that everyone had noticed this fact.

The grey haired man at the centre of the table cleared his throat whilst standing to greet the young woman. It was clear he was a man to be respected.

"Miss Danville, I'm Mr Collburn. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad you could attend this impromptu summoning".

Shaking his hand, Greer gave a small smile. "Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to meet you too".

She sat down, and even though she felt too exhausted to care, she was extreamly nervous, especially to be sitting in front of at least 12 well respected board members.

Mr Collburn watched her for a minute, as if he were examining her, before speaking up.

"Your grades are brilliant. You're the head of multple clubs and it's clear you are likely to be valedictorian when you graduate. You have exceeded all expectation from this college and your essay for the scholarship was one of the best pieces i've read".

"Thank you".

The woman next to Mr Collburn, Mrs Greenhall, smiled. She liked Greer, she was well mannered and it was clear that Greer was older than her age. Gaining Greer's attention she continued and asked what most if not all the board members wanted to know.

"What I'm curious to know is why you're doing this? Whilst you are a remarkable young woman, you're 16. College is two years away, why now?"

Greer's eyes seemed to grow sadder if that was at all possible and the woman couldn't help but feel sad by this fact. Greer took a deep breath, "Honestly" she breathed. Multiple heads gave slight nods whilst others just watched.

"I need to know if I can get into college on a full scholarship. School has always been everything to me. I think that's the only thing I have in common with what my parents want for me. I've always tried to do what they wanted. I know it's clear i've come from money and my parent could afford my tuition with no problem."

Greer took another deep breath, and felt tears brimming her eyes, and she knew it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"But I fell in love with someone, the most amazing person. Her name is Brenna. My parent have forbidden us from seeing each other, and anytime it even looks like I'm thinking about trying to see her, my parent are quick to mention that they pay for everything, house, education, everything."

A tear slowly made it's way down Greer's check.

"I know most of you are probably thinking, 'oh she's young, it's not the end of the world, she can find someone new when she gets over it' or something along those lines, and you're right I am young, but I'm not stupid. Brenna's sister has cancer and even though I barely know her, I donated my bone marrow so that she could live, and I only did that because before all this fiasco I held Brenna in my arms for hours whilst she cried when she discovered she wasn't a match, and I swore if I had any way of taking away her pain I would do it. Because listening to her cry herself to sleep and feeling completely helpless by not being able to do anything to help her was the most second painful thing that's ever happened to me".

Another woman on the table interjected before Greer could continue, "second most painful?" she asked.

Greer nodded. "Yes. The second most painful".

"What was the first?"

Greer let out a chuckle that sounded more like a sob. The sound cause a pang to be felt is many people in the room.

"The first is staying away from Brenna. Not being able to be with the only person I will ever love. And as I said before I know I'm young, but I already know without a doubt that she is it for me. The reason I applied for this scholarship, is so that I know that college is available to me when I disobey my parents. I've been going to multiple estate agencies looking at appartments that are affordable. I have enough money saved up and a job to pay for a flat, so the only thing I need to know for sure is that I have a college I can go too. If I know that, then it won't matter when my parents disown me".

Mrs Greenhall cleared her throat, secretly trying to clear the emotions that had gathered in her throat whilst listening to Greer speak. "How do you know you wont fall in love again, that it's worth being disowned, that she is, as you put it 'it for you'?"

Greer wiped away the tears that were still silently streaming down her cheeks. "I knew from the moment Brenna smiled at me. I know ever time I hear her laugh, or when I watch her play cards with her sister. And just being away from her is causing me so much pain it's almost unbearable. I know that it's worth it because the thought of anything happening to Brenna and never being able to see her again make me want to stop breathing, it hurts so much".

Mr Collburn looked at the young woman in front of him. He could see in her eyes that every word she had said was nothing but the truth. He looked at his fellow member, after working with them for so long he could read them well, and he knew that they could see it in Greer's eyes too.

"After looking at your record and listening to your reasoning I think it's time to vote. I think you are a very intelligent girl and I believe that in two years time this college will be very lucky to have you in it's midst. All in favour of setting aside a scholarship for Greer in two years time, raise your hands".

One by one everyone in the room raised their hands. Mr Collburn smiled and turned to Greer. "I believe it's unanimous Miss Danville. Welcome. We look forward to having you in two years time".

Greer could help but let out a teary laugh whilst she shook his hand, "Thank you. Thank you so much. Have a nice day". With that she left the room, feeling a little lighter, knowing that her plan to be with Brenna, was slowly coming through. Next on her list, visit April.

Mrs Greenhall turned to her colleages, "Does anyone else feel like they just won something, seeing that light return to her eyes?". She recieved multiple agreements and couldn't help but smile. Sometimes this job did give you the opportunity to meet the most amazing young people.

* * *

April was feeling like crap, if she was being honest, she was tired, her body felt like it had been hit by a truck and she was.. did she mention tired. She wasn't even allowed out side. She was grateful though, and hopefully things would be looking up soon. That was all thanks to Greer.

Greer.

She felt so sorry for Greer. It wasn't fair. Her sister and Greer were in pain, and April honestly felt like she hated Greer's parents. She didn't blame Greer for staying away from Brenna, after all, her parent were practially threatning to leave her with nothing. She just felt sorry for the young girl, wishing there was a way for her to help. She was pulled out of her thought by the girl herself knocking on the door frame.

Sitting up slightly April smiled, "Greer hi! Come in, come in".

Greer smiled but it didn't reach her eyes fully, and it made April want to cry.

"How are you? Missing the fresh air?" the young girl asked.

"I'm good, tired but good, come lie down" April replied, patting the bed.

Greer shook her head slightly but April insisted. "C'mon, no offense you look worse than I do and I'm the one with cancer. You look exhausted"

Greer's eyes filled with tears as she put her bag on the chair and climbed onto the bed. April wrapped her arm around the girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Talk to me?" she demanded, although it sounded more like a question.

Greer let out a sob. "I miss Brenna"

"Oh Greer" April cooed as she pulled her sisters girlfriend(?) closer.

Greer clung to April as the feelings and the tears she'd been trying so hard to hold in finally broke free. April watched and tried to comfort the girl as sobs shook her body. Finally after a while, Greer finally fell asleep, using the last of her energy finally letting go. April just lay there, holding the girl while she slept, wanting nothing more than to keep her safe, wishing she could do more.

Her eyes were drawn to the door hearing a whimper. She saw Brenna, tears streaming down her face, hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds. Her mother and grandmother stood behind her, sadness in their eyes as the each put a hand on Brenna's shoulder. She also saw Beth, holding coffee's(?)

"Hey guys", April whispered, "How long have you been standing there?"

Brenna tried to speak but nothing came out, seeing this Sara spoke up, "About five minutes, whilst Greer was crying".

Slowly they walked into the room.

Brenna walked up to the bed, her eyes not moving from Greer, she reached out, her hand hovering over Greer's head, looking unsure before pulling away. She looked at April. "Thank you", she whispered.

April nodded as she reached forwards to squeeze Brenna's hand. "Of course", she replied. "Greer's family".

Everyone sat down, and began talking, quietly as not to wake Greer, about random things. The conversation just continued flowing, finally it turned towards the girl asleep on the bed.

"I wish there was something I could do, I really love her mom".

Sara smiled and stroked her daughters hair. "If there is anything we can do, we will do it", she said.

"There is something you could do", came a quiet sleepy voice.

Everyone turned to the girl who in return smiled slightly.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you April".

April smiled and squeezed Greer slightly. "It's fine", she chuckled. "What were you saying?"

Greer nervously played with her fingers as she turned to sara, "I was wondering if you could come with me to sign the lease on an apartment".

As sara went to go speak Greer continued in a nervous ramble. "You don't have to pay or anything, I have the money that I need, and I have a job, It's just because I'm 16, they.."

"..need an adult to co-sign with you", sara finished. Greer nodded slightly. "Of course I'll sign with you Greer"

Greer let out a sigh of relief and got of the bed to hug Brenna's mother, "Thank you Mrs Carver".

"Why do you need a place to live, did you're parents kick you out?", Beth asked.

"No but when they disown me for being with Brenna, they will and I need to get everything set up before they do". Mutiple people couldn't help the sympathetic looks that crossed their faces.

Brenna tugged on Greer's hand pulling her into her lap. "But what about college, you said you couldn't risk it, you're parents won't pay for college if you're with me. I can't do that you".

Greer wrapped her arm around Brenna's neck and kissed her temple, and spoke with a soft smile on her face. "Well that's why my week has been so busy, I don't have to worry about college anymore".

"Why?" asked April.

Greer's smile grew, "because I've secured myself a full scholarship, so that in two years time, I will be going to college".

Multiple cheers ran through the room.

"That's awesome".

"Well done, that's amazing".

"Oh my god Greer, wow."

"Congratulations".

Greer cuddled closer to Brenna and giggled, "Thank you".

Brenna hugged her closer if that was at all possible, "so we can be together?"

Greer nodded and hummed, "I love you".

Brenna kissed Greer's cheek, and couldn't stop the huge smile that came, "I love you too".

* * *

**Hope that was okay, :D**


End file.
